


Rudolph

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Common Cold, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Tony has a cold





	Rudolph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Candy/gifts).

"Steeeepheeen"

He sighed at the whine coming from his and his husband's bedroom. Tony was sick, nothing serious but a cold. He had warned Tony a few days ago when he started to cough that he should dress warmer or he would catch something. The billionaire had waved him off and said he never became sick or anything.

And right now three days later, the man had a cold and refused to leave the bed, claiming his own doctor should take care of him.

He walked back upstairs and into the bedroom, here he stopped in the door opening.

Tony truly made a sight, tissues all around him, his nose red from all the sneezing and the rest of his face paler than normal.

"How can I help you Rudolph?" he grinned.

At this his husband pouted, before he had to sneeze. The sound echoing through the room.

"I'm sick you're not allowed to tease me!"

"Aha but I thought you never got sick?" Stephen walked over to Tony, vanishing the used tissues with several portals that went to the bin, not willing to touch them himself.

"Stephen!" Tony whined.

"Alright alright I will stop teasing. What did you need love?"

"Hmpf, I need cuddles from my husband"

"But then I will get sick too", he said, while taking his shoes off.

"If that happens, you will get cuddles too"

"Of course." he laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around his husband, "Go sleep Rudolph"

"Love you too" Tony said slightly sarcastic, while sticking out his tongue.

Nonetheless he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Stephen smiled and closed his own eyes too, deciding to get some rest as well.

However as expected after a day he was sick too, but Tony kept to his promise and cuddled him the whole time.


End file.
